


Last Night

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andy woke up that morning, he hadn't been expecting to see Ashley's arm wrapped around him. But yet there it was. Just what happened Last Night and what did it mean for the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

Last Night

Last night (last night),  
Can't remember (remember)  
What happened? (What happened?)  
Where'd we go?  
I woke up (woke up)  
This morning. (This morning)  
Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?  
I feel my head's still spinning  
But I'm doing alright (hey) 

 

It was very warm and comfortable in the bed Andy was laying in and he didn't want to get up. As consciousness took over, Andy felt the tell-tale feeling of someone's arm wrapped around his middle. Andy groaned as the all-too-familiar sign of a hangover made itself present in the form of a pounding headache. With the headache, the 24 year old realized he wasn't going to be able to sleep until he took something. He groaned and pried open his eyes blearily, thankful for the thick curtains blocking out most of the morning light. After blinking a few times, Andy shifted and looked at his surroundings to get a clue as to what may have happened last night. Andy frowned as the only thing he could recall was him talking to someone he thought was very gorgeous and that was it. Normally one-night stands weren't his thing, but with the break-up, Andy had figured he was due for some sort of 'fun'. 

Shifting again, Andy tried to twist around carefully to get a look at his bed partner. He pulled back the covers to get a better look and frowned at the tattooed, masculine arm wrapped around him. Just what in the world had happened last night? Andy twisted in the bed a bit more, trying not to wake up just whoever was in bed with him.

He stared for what had to have been more than 10 minutes at the familiar back of his band-mate, Ashley Purdy in horror. Once the initial shock had set in, Andy tried not to panic at the implications and tried to squirm out of Ashley's tight grip. After enough struggling, Andy finally managed to climb out of the bassist's grip around his middle and carefully got off of the bed. 

“Mmm's too early. Where ya' go-....Andy?” Andy froze just as he was bending down to pick up his underwear off of the floor in panic. In the back of his mind, Andy registered the burning pain in his backside, but quickly brushed it away with the panic he felt.

“Uh, h-hey Ash.” He quickly pulled his underwear on and turned around, wrapping his arms around himself. Ashley's shocked and now very awake face greeted Andy, the realization of what had happened hitting him.

“What? Did we...? Fucking Hell.” Ashley sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with Andy watching him very carefully. 

Once he was certain Ashley wasn't going to rip him a new one, Andy continued to pick up his clothes off of the floor. He got dressed and tried to ignore the awkward silence between them. After his pants were on, Andy hesitated and tried to say something, however he only ended up opening and closing his mouth.

“I....it...fuck. I...I'm just gonna go.” Andy slipped on his shirt and made sure he had everything before he started off towards the hotel room door.

He heard Ashley move off of the bed but ignored it, only to have him be stopped by Ashley's strong grip on his arm. Andy made a small noise in the back of his throat in panic. “Whoa hey, think we need to fucking talk about this, Andy don't you think?”

Andy physically deflated and ran his free hand through his hair before turning around. “Yeah, I ...I guess we do. I was kinda....We can't just pretend this never happened?” He glanced at Ashley and grimaced at the look on Ashley's face. Obviously they weren't going to just pretend it never happened.

He looked away from Ashley's face, trying to look anywhere but him. It was then that Andy realized with shock that Ashley was very naked and standing right in front of him. He'd seen all of the guys naked before, it was bound to happen being in a bus and touring. This time, however, it was different, as now all Andy could think about was the fact that they'd been naked and intimate together. His face turned red and he turned around quickly.

“What-”

“You're naked.” Ashley made a noise behind him and after a moment, Andy heard the bed creak. Feeling it may be safe, Andy turned around and dropped his arms to his sides awkwardly. He glanced at Ashley, who was now wearing his boxers and scratched the side of his head.

“Seems some of our fans had the right idea after all.” Andy looked at Ashley and managed to smirk a little in amusement.

“I guess so.” Andy was silent for a minute debating on the pros and cons of telling Ashley something he hadn't told anyone. “I never told you the real reason me and Juliet broke up.” He looked over to see Ashley staring at him with confusion.

“Yeah, you said it was mutual, so what? What does that have to do with what happened?” Andy sighed in aggravation.

“I'm getting there. The real reason we broke up is because I discovered something...something about myself that....that I-. Fuck this isn't easy. I've never told anyone but Juliet this. I think....I think I might actually be gay.” Andy looked away from Ashley and stared at the wall as he waited for Ashley's angry yells. When all he got was silence, he looked back up to Ashley's shocked face.

“So...so you're telling me you lied to us this whole time?” Andy flinched at Ashley's hurt voice.

“Technically I wasn't lying to you guys. I didn't realize this until like a year ago. When I figured out that I'd been in denial this whole time, I just didn't know how to tell you guys.” Ashley gave Andy a calculating gaze. Andy tried to keep his gaze to Ashley steady, but after a moment had to look away. Self consciousness took over and Andy wanted nothing more at that moment than to run away and hide in a hole somewhere. “I was afraid you guys wouldn't accept me for it.”

“I can't speak for the other guys, but you're still Andy. Being...gay doesn't change much if anything at all.” He could feel Ashley's gaze on him, but he was determined to not look at him. Andy hadn't said it, but it was his budding crush on Ashley that made him realize his feelings. Now here he was having an awkward conversation with the bassist after them having slept together. The singer was just glad Ashley hadn't immediately freaked out on him.

Sighing, Andy set the things he was carrying on the nearest table and sat down on the bed next to Ashley, looking at his lap. He ran his hands through his hair as he thought of a way to avoid the silence, but came up empty handed.

“What made you realized you were....you know?” Andy frowned and gave Ashley a look.

“Gay? If you're okay with me being Gay, then why can't you just say the word gay?” Andy looked away from Ashley as the bassist was trying to come up with a reply. Could he tell Ashley the truth? Peeking at Ashley from the corner of his eye, Andy blushed at the thought of Ashley having been naked just a few minutes ago.

“Fuck, Andy....I...I don't know what to think, I'll just be straight...I've never been with a guy before and I was pretty sure I was straight too. Then last night happened and now...” Ashley trailed off unsure of what to say next. Andy looked over at Ashley his heart skipping a beat. Gathering up the courage, Andy turned so that he was half facing Ashley.

“Hear me out on this....what if....there's a way we could...fuck. I can't....” Andy pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and then gripped his hair in frustration. “Okay, I'm just going to put it out there. I realized I was gay when I …..when I realized I loved you more than a friend or a brother. I don't remember much of last night after the first few drinks, but I....” Andy could feel the awkward tension growing between them at his confession and Ashley's silence. He didn't know how to proceed from here. He'd probably just screwed up his whole friendship with Ashley and it pained him. “I'm sorry. I just...dropped a bombshell on you. I don't want our friendship to be ruined by this...I'm just gonna go. I'm sorry.”

Andy shot out of the bed and grabbed his things. This time Ashley didn't stop him causing Andy to feel crushed by what felt like rejection. He just hoped this hadn't ruined everything in the band.

~~

A week passed by after Andy had told Ashley the whole truth, and it had been painful for him. Ashley would hardly speak or even look at him. The guys, he could tell, were starting to get worried, but they hadn't asked or tried to pry about what was going on. He assumed they were hoping he'd go to them and open up about it, but he wasn't sure he was ready to do that yet. He'd already screwed up one friendship already and he didn't want to ruin his friendships with the whole band.

Andy was glad it was another hotel night. He could lock himself in his hotel room and be mopey about how he screwed up without the others giving him inquiring looks. Once he had dropped his bags into his room, he opened one of the suitcases and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Maybe he could just drink his problems away (yeah right!). Or, he decided, he could just pass the time being drunk just because. No matter how he looked at it, he was going to be pretty miserable tonight.

He'd managed 3 big swigs from the large bottle of vodka before his thoughts and self loathing were interrupted by a knock on the door. Getting up, Andy set the vodka down on the TV stand and approached the door, albeit slowly because of his slight inebriation. When he opened the door, Ashley was the last person he had expected to see at his door.

“Uh hi. I wasn't aware you were acknowledging my existence again.” Andy wrapped a hand around his middle as he watched Ashley flinch.

“Yeah, look I'm sorry for ignoring you. Can I come in?” Wordlessly, Andy stepped aside and let Ashley through. He watched as Ashley took a seat on the bed facing him. Andy motioned toward the vodka, only to be surprised when Ashley shook his head. Shrugging Andy took the bottle and took another big gulp of the burning liquid.

“So why are you here?” Andy grabbed the nearest chair and sat down in it vaguely facing Ashley's direction. He heard a sigh come from Ashley and glanced at him.

“I've been thinking.....about what you said a week ago. Did you mean what you said?” He looked at Ashley slightly confused.

“About what? Me being gay? My apology? Or that I love you more than a friend?” With the alcohol in his system, Andy didn't hold back the bitter tone in his voice.

“The last one. That you..love me.” Andy nodded slowly, wondering where Ashley was going with his questions.

“Yeah I meant it. Why?” Ashley ran his hands over his face in obvious anxiousness. 

“I'm not sure that I'm completely straight. I do know that I enjoyed the night we had a week ago. This...this is all really confusing for me. I thought I had everything figured out and then we slept together throwing everything into a blender.” Andy raised his eyebrow at Ashley's illustration in amusement. “I don't even have the slightest fucking plan right now. I just knew I had to come talk to you.” Ashley flopped backwards onto the bed causing his shirt to ride up just a bit.

Andy had to resist the urge to drool at the peek of the smooth tan skin and pieces of his 'Outlaw' tattoo. Gulping, Andy looked away from Ashley's body and looked at the floor instead as images of that night a week ago flooded through his mind. He'd remembered that night a few days afterward and had done nothing to help his not so PG rated dreams of him and Ashley. Nor were they helping now, and Andy had to subtly adjust his jeans in attempt to hide the fact he was getting turned on.

“What were hoping to accomplish with this talk? Because the only thing I've gotten out of this talk is the fact that you think you're not totally straight.” Coming to a decision, Andy got up out of the chair he was in and went over to the bed. Sitting down on the bed, Andy turned around so that he was facing Ashley, who was still on his back staring at the ceiling.

“I...I'm not entirely sure. Fuck maybe this was a stupid choice coming over here.” An overwhelming panic came over Andy. He grabbed Ashley's arm as he was sitting and looked at him in the eyes pleadingly.

“Please don't! Errr uh you don't have to go. Please stay.” Ashley gave Andy a look as he thought about it before nodding.

“Alright. Okay. So I'm staying. Now what?” Andy bit his lip and looked at the floor for a moment. After a moment he looked back at Ashley, his eyes trailing from Ashley's eyes down to his lips, then to his neck, then down his chest and finally down to his lap and back up again. Swallowing thickly, Andy looked away momentarily before he moved over closer to the bassist. 

“Can I....is it okay if I...screw it.” Andy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ashley's firmly. After a moment he pulled away, his heart dropping when he felt Ashley tense up and didn't respond. “I'm sorry.” He let out a breath and looked away, trying not to let tears come to his eyes. “Maybe you should go. I'm just going to screw this up.”

He stood up and started towards the hotel door to let Ashley out. Behind him he heard the bassist stand up and make his way over. Andy was taken by surprise when suddenly Ashley turned him around and pushed him against the door instead. Then he was taken even more by surprised when Ashley grabbed his head and lowered his head to his as Ashley's lips crashed into his. After the surprise subsided, Andy started responding to the kiss and moaned when Ashley licked his bottom lip. His blood felt like lava after only a few short seconds into the kiss right before the need for air occurred to him.

Andy's eyes were wide when Ashley finally broke the kiss. He let his head fall back into the door behind him with a thunk. If he hadn't been fully turned on before, he sure was now. “Fuck.” After a moment Andy looked at Ashley with a searching gaze, looking for any sign of what had come over Ashley. 

Ashley placed a wet kiss to the junction between Andy's neck and collar bone. A moment later, Andy's breath hitched as hands made their way up his shirt and found their way to his nipples. A moan left Andy's lips as the bassist in front of him started to pinch and roll his nipples. He brought one of his long legs up and wrapped it around Ashley's hips, bringing their hips together. The friction it brought, caused another moan from Andy.

“Fuck. I'm more turned on now then I ever was with any girl.” Ashley brought his hands down from under Andy's shirt to cup his ass instead. After having his ass squeezed, Andy brought up his other leg so that Ashley had him completely pinned to the door by his hips and hands. He hooked his feet together behind Ashley and leaned down a little to kiss Ashley.

As they kissed, Andy broke the kiss with a yelp as he felt Ashley carry him away from the door. He grabbed onto Ashley's neck like a lifeline and let himself be carried over to the bed. Once he was near the bed, Ashley laid Andy on his back on said bed and nearly tore off his own shirt. Andy's breath hitched as he caught sight of the smooth skin and nice abs. Ashley tossed his shirt to the ground near the bed and leaned over Andy, a lustful hunger in his eyes.

With Andy's legs still wrapped around his hips, Ashley rocked his hips into Andy's eliciting a moan from the taller man. Andy grabbed the bedsheets with his hands as Ashley rocked into him again and arched his back slightly at the pleasure. Ashley then ran his hands up Andy's sides bringing his shirt with them until his shirt was bunched up under his arms. Under the bassist, Andy shivered in pleasure from the feather light touches.

“Up.” A shiver went down Andy's spine at Ashley's demanding tone. He didn't realize being dominated like so was such a turn on. With Ashley's help Andy sat up and let the older male take his shirt up and over his head. Andy fell back onto the mattress of the bed and stared up at Ashley with equally hungry eyes as the Outlaw.

Ashley ran his hands over as much of Andy's skin as he could, purposely avoiding his nipples and anything below the hem of his jeans. Andy leaned up and kissed Ashley roughly allowing Ashley's tongue to explore his mouth. As they kissed, Andy felt Ashley's hands find their way to his nipples again, pinching and rolling them. Almost as if Ashley knew Andy was almost overwhelmed by the sensations, Ashley started to rock his hips into Andy's again. The singer broke the kiss and threw his head back with a load moan.

“Oh God, Ashley. Fuck.” Ashley smirked and made a shushing sound.

“We'll get there soon. No rushing.” Andy just groaned and clutched the bedsheets with his fists.

Ashley leaned over and placed his lips on the thin trail of hair just above Andy's belly button in a tender kiss. Andy watched as Ashley moved up a little and placed a wet kiss on his sternum. Then he put Andy's left nipple in his mouth, causing the younger man to moan in pleasure. With his mouth, Ashley rolled the small nipple in his, scraping his teeth over the flesh there. The pleasure was intense for Andy and he felt himself starting to get impatient. He really wanted Ashley soon.

“Fuckin'...tease,” Andy gasped out. Ashley merely smirked and moved over to the next nipple giving it the same treatment as it's twin. The bassist reached up and grabbed a fistful of Andy's hair, crashing their lips together yet again while the other hand made trail of more feather light touches down to the hem of his pants. When they parted, Andy groaned and threw his head back and squeezed his eyes closed as Ashley cupped Andy's straining erection through his jeans. “Ungh, fuck.”

“You're so hard for me already.” Andy could hear the smirk in his voice, but all that he could think about was the hand on his painfully hard erection. Ashley's hand started to rub the hard length through the material, eliciting another moan from the singer below him.

Andy sat up as an idea came to his mind. He looked at Ashley with thoughtful eyes. “Can I try something?” With a lick of his lips, Andy let his legs fall to floor and stood up. The singer smiled shyly and moved Ashley so that he was standing in front of the bed. Hungry eyes looked down at Andy as he started to unbutton the Outlaw's jeans.

It was only a few seconds later that Andy started to work the jeans and boxer briefs down Ashley's hips, with help of course. When Ashley's surprisingly large erection sprang free, Andy sat back and gazed at it with surprised but lustful expression. Ashley stepped out of his jeans, kicking them aside and ran his hands through Andy's hair. Andy leaned forward and grabbed a hold of the base of the fully erect cock in front of him. He licked his lips again and placed his lips around the head of Ashley's erection and licked the slit, tasting it. Andy felt Ashley's fingers tighten painfully in his hair and moaned. Feeling more sure of himself, Andy took a little more of the throbbing appendage in his mouth and applied a light suction.

“Fuck you look so good on your knees like that.” Andy looked up at Ashley as started to bob his head up and down a little. When his eyes locked with Ashley's Andy felt his face heat up a little and closed his eyes as he continued to take more of the throbbing cock into his mouth with each bob. Ashley's hands started to massage his scalp. Andy could tell he was trying to resist forcing Andy to take him all in. Reaching up, Andy put a hand on Ashley's hip to steady him and the other he reached up to massage Ashley's balls.

With a 'pop' Andy released the erection from his mouth and stared up at Ashley with a grin on his face. Ashley pulled Andy up so that he was standing and crushed his lips to Andy's. With a sly grin and well practiced moves, Ashley flipped them around and had Andy pushed down onto the bed. Once Andy was flat on his back, Ashley started undoing the button and zipper on Andy's jeans. When Ashley's started to yank off his jeans and underwear, Andy lifted his hips so as to make it easier. 

Andy felt his jeans come off and watched as Ashley tossed them aside before drinking Andy's naked form in. He felt a blush come to his cheeks as self-consciousness started to take over slightly. It wasn't but a few seconds later, Ashley leaned forward, bringing their hips and erections together so that he could pin Andy's hands on either side of his head.

“No touching.” Andy felt the shiver of pleasure run down his spine and nodded clenching the bed sheets instead.

“I have some...lube in my backpack.” Ashley raised an eyebrow and bent over Andy, placing a wet kiss on his collar bone.

“I'll be right back.” Andy wanted to touch himself so badly, but he nodded and opted for watching Ashley walk around to where his backpack was. He licked his lips when Ashley bent over in Andy's view. When Ashley had the bottle and walked back over to him, Andy widened his legs for easier access. 

His eyes followed Ashley's every move as the Outlaw started to flip open the cap. Once he had a fair amount of the lube on his fingers, Ashley positioned himself and put the first finger to Andy's entrance. Andy groaned half in pleasure, half in pain as Ashley pushed the finger in. He knew the pain would get a little worse, but would be worth it. When the second finger was added, Ashley started scissoring Andy's hole. It was when he added the third finger that, Ashley found the spot that caused Andy to arch his back in pleasure.

“Oh FUCK! Ungh, fuck me Ashley.” Andy looked up at Ashley with half-lidded eyes full of want and lust. Ashley smirked down at Andy and crushed his lips to Andy's.

“With pleasure.” Ashley removed his fingers from Andy and flipped open the cap again. Once Ashley was sufficiently lubed up, he lined himself up with Andy's entrance and slowly pushed in. Andy groaned and squeezed his eyes shut at the pain of it despite the lube. “Holy fucking shit, you're so tight Andy. It was slow going, but when Ashley had finally pushed in all the way, Andy felt himself relax and the pain to die down. He lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Ashley's waist.

“Fucking move.” Ashley pulled out almost completely and thrust back in slamming into Andy's prostate. Andy's back arched at the pleasure and gripped the sheets even tighter, twisting them in his hands.

“Fuck, so gorgeous.” Andy's mouth was open in a silent scream as Ashley kept aiming for and hitting his prostate with every thrust. He was so hard that he found it difficult to keep his hands off his own aching erection. Ashley's thrusts started to get faster, as they both found themselves closer to the edge of release. It wasn't long before Andy felt himself on the edge of release even without having touched himself. 

“Oh God, I'm almost...” Andy threw his head back and arched his back as he orgasmed with more force than anytime he'd touched himself. “FUCK ASHLEY!!” He let himself fall back on the bed as Ashley tried to get to his own release. Ashley continued to thrust into the younger man with fervor. After a few more thrusts, Ashley found his release and shot his seed deep into the younger man, screaming Andy's name.

Ashley pulled out of Andy after a few more thrusts as he rode out the orgasm and then collapsed on top of Andy's body. Andy grimaced from underneath as they both tried to regain their breath. “Fuck I'm all sticky now.” The bassist snorted in amusement and carefully got off of Andy, pulling him up with him.

“We'll just have to get cleaned up then.” Ashley pulled Andy's head towards his in a sloppy but tender kiss. “I love you too Andy Biersack.” Andy smiled widely and leaned in for another kiss. After a moment they broke apart and Ashley smacked Andy's ass.

“Eep!” Andy rubbed his cheek with a raised eyebrow at Ashley's devious expression and let himself be guided to the bathroom.

The End


End file.
